I never expected
by WhoAmI2Judge07
Summary: NO SUMMARY! This is my first story on fanfiction, please read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Short Explaination: I have watched up to the episode where Hiei is beaten by Yusuke, it was then taken off of youtube, therefore my knowledge of yyh is poor and based mainly on the ones I have read. Sorry if any of my writing on the characters is incorrect, please correct me in the reviews.

Sorry for wasting your time. On with the story!!!!

**I never expected….**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you wish to die?"

"Do you?"

"Shall we die together?"

You stared at him through impassive eyes, as you rose the weighted katana blade over your head daring him to take another step.

"You would go this far?"

"Any self respecting demon would. I bow to no one"

He watched you, his eyes cautiously flickering from your ridged expression to the glimmering blade of his katana. He didn't retort to that innuendo as you had assumed he would, most in Makai knew of him; The Betrayer, The Forbidden. Most knew that his service as the spirit detective was not voluntary, but then, not all had known him like she had.

"Bi-"

"You have no right to call me that. You have no right to speak my name"

"Rai-"

"Do you wish to die!!!"

He was silent, his crimson gaze boring into your tear-glazed eyes. He shook his head, his gaze falling to the ground before him, as an ironic ejection of air parted his lips.

"No… no I don't…"

Slowly he turned, heartbreakingly slow, his silent back sneering at your broken form.

"Why… even with his sword…WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!"

You brought the katana down hard against the piece of flint at your feet, watching as tiny sparks flew from the friction, igniting the pieces of string before you. You watched him, his cold, impassive back, hoping against hope that he would turn, knowing yet not excepting that even in your time of death, he would refuse to recognise you.

"Baka onna…" he breathed instead, causing you to chuckle sardonically.

"I finally agree with you… oppa…"

You woke in a dark room, your eyes blinking in and out of perspective as you attempted to focus on the five figures stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hmm" you murmured groggily, stiffly raising your hand to place on your throbbing head. "Where the hell am I"

You frowned at the first voice that met your ears, the constantly disappointed tone, as he muttered a slight insult.

"Hiei?" A tired chuckle, a deep breath "Did we die together?"

"Don't be a fool Rain. You are still too weak to kill me."

You couldn't help but chuckle again as you shifted beneath the covers, rolling onto your side as you tucked your arms beneath your head.

"Then I will have to train harder, until I succeed you."

"Rain..."

"Koenma. I haven't seen you in awhile." You breathed almost inaudibly, closing your eyes once more.

"No, not since you ran out on us seven years ago"

"Let me guess, you've been searching for me ever since. I feel, so special" You laced your words with acid as well as sarcasm, as you were not in the least bit 'happy' to be here. You had no reason to _be_ there in the first place other than the fact that Koenma had been interested in your powers. Three years you had spent in confinement, you had threatened to kill all but one who approached you, screaming unlawful imprisonment practically day and night.

Unless you was mistaken, and it was in fact a crime, to have gifts that couldn't be explained, by either the history of previous demons, or a database.

You had managed to escape - though it had been so long ago you barely remembered how - and taken up residence with a group of thieves. It was the first you had met the red eyed Jagenshi. It was the first time you felt excepted.

"Rain…"

"What Koenma! How many more years of my life do you intend to take!"

The room was silent, none of the five figures making a move for some time before a cautious knock at the door drew their attention.

"Botan, now's not a good ti-"

"Now's a very good time Koenma. I'll join your damned group. It's not as though I have a choice."

"Good" He sighed in response, and you heard his feet shuffle to the door, "I'll send Botan in, you can meet the others tomorrow"

"So you're telling me that I stood there through all that for no damned reason…" An unfamiliar voice muttered, followed by more footfalls against the carpet.

"Just get out Urameshi" retorted another unfamiliar voice.

"I'm moving idiot!"

"Faster jerk wad!"

"What did you call me!" the door clicked shut, the voices fading off into the distance,

'_My team mates are idiots_' you thought silently to yourself, closing your eyes as you listened to the surroundings of the room. Hiei was still there, as well as _her_.

"Botan?"

"Rain…"

You could hear the smile in her voice as your name passed through her lips and wasn't surprised that a small smile tilted your lips when you heard the familiarity of her english accent encase you.

"Did you miss me?"

"As much as an old lady misses her free song bird"

"You're depressing me"

"It's pretty much been the atmosphere seen you… came back…"

You nodded in understanding, rolling onto your back before pulling yourself up, and propping your back against the headboard.

She hadn't changed, but then, you hadn't expected her to. Same long blue hair pulled back into a high ponytail, same pink eyes, that even in the darkness of the room seemed to sparkle.

"You haven't changed, aunni Older sister"

In the corner of your eye you saw Hiei frown slightly, as you addressed her. You didn't blame him though, it wasn't just anyone you addressed in your mother tongue.

South Korea, that was where you were "born" or so to speak. Your parents had adopted you from your Japanese mother, after she had conceived out of wedlock.

They had died nine years later, in Japan after you had begged them to take you to visit your real mother. They died only for you to find that your mother had immigrated to America.

It was only those you considered family, those you saw as a constant that you addressed in your native tongue, and Botan was obviously one of them.

The two of you talked awhile longer, as you tried your best to ignore Hiei's motionless figure in the corner of the room. But soon a quiet bleep from her communicator pad alerted her to her other duties.

"Got to fly" she sighed lightly, raising from your bed, her lips curving into a sardonic grin. "Someone else requires my guidance."

"I never have grasped the fact that your are grim reaper Botan. Could it kill you to act less… pink?"

She laughed wholeheartedly, running her fingers through your long silken strands of hair, as she used to so many years ago.

"I'll make a deal with you, Bi. I'll act more dark, if you act less morbid and morose. I'm sad to say there is room in the universe for two of you."

You smiled, watching as she left the room before allowing your gaze to fall on Hiei. Your eyes narrowed.

"I will assume you are here to prevent my escape."

"Hn"

Your sleep was fitful, your dreams violated by the image of the one you had sworn to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

"Good morning Rain, are you ready to meet your new team mates?"

Your gaze was blank as you stared at the toddler, sat patiently at his desk, watching her through two stacks of paperwork. When she didn't answer, he motioned to the ogre stood at the door, he disappeared through them, and in his stead appeared the four boy that made up Koenma's team of spirit detectives.

Your brow dropped, in cynicism.

"No wonder you were so insistent of me to join Koenma, only two are worth the pay. What are you thinking sending ningens into Makai"

"What the hell did you say onna!" one of the two offending humans yelled in retort, hands clenching into fist as he glared heatedly at the girl. His hair was a dark black, gelled back in a sloppy manner, as more than one strand stuck out, creating an almost jagged appearance. He wore a red zipper hoody, and slightly baggy dark blue jeans the pocket of which, until his outburst, his hands were thrust almost viciously into.

"You heard, ba-ka, nin-gen" you drew out the words, a smirk tugging your lips as you saw the rage glimmer behind his eyes. You anticipated the punch that lifted you slightly of your feet, causing you to stumble back, coughing.

He seemed satisfied, but only slightly, held back by the other, with long red hair, as he attempted to land another blow. The large human watched, in obvious discomfort, his disapproval written across his face. Again you smirked.

"I like him Koenma, you made a good choice in him, though the large one…" slowly you advanced the other human, your eyes taking in his height, his red hair, his build. He shuffled uncomfortably beneath your scrutinising gaze, you frowned at his khaki cargo pants and white wife-beater, topped with the same shade of khaki army jacket.

You stopped before him, your eyes trained on his as you delivered a bone crunching blow to his jaw, sending him flying through the room door, thudding against the wall of the corridor. You growled in disappointment, inclining your head to the left.

"How is he going to benefit this team if he refuses to hit women?"

Koenma's agitated sigh caused you to smirk for the third time since the "meeting" experience began. You didn't really have a problem with the two humans, their auras were powerful, not extremely so but adequate, this was just you playing up. Reminding Koenma that you would not easily lie down and play lap dog.

"If you are done with this display, you are dismissed. I will leave the boy's to introduce themselves, as you can see I have a lot of paperwork to get on with. Yusuke, can you assist Kuwabara, he would have lost consciousness."

"Baka" the black haired boy you took to be called Yusuke growled as the red haired youkai (demon) released him and he stormed from the room.

"You are all dismissed"

* * *

"I'll take him." You offered Yusuke as you crouched down besides the huge lunk of a boy, slouched unconscious against the hall. Hiei had taken off soon after he had been dismissed, and after introducing himself as Kurama, the other youkai had politely excused himself and "inconspicuously" gone after him. Yusuke gave a sceptical stare in return to your suggestion, which caused you to offer a lazy smile.

"Bad day…" You breathed in your defence. "the name's Rain, you have a very strong punch."

Yuskue returned the lazy smile, offering his hand. He chuckled when you only stared at it, and he extended it further towards you.

"You're supposed to shake it" he helped, bobbing his head in order to reassure you. It was your turn to stare sceptically.

"I know what you're supposed to do with a hand, Urameshi, I was not born in Makai, although you found me there. I am also aware that in_ both_ Makai and Ningekai, the likelihood that a boy washes his hands is a million against one."

His face fell, bringing his hand back to his side, before attempting to slap Kuwabara awake.

"Just let me take him to the infirmary. I was the one who caused it afterall." You tried again.

He growled in frustration, leaning back on his knees as you watched him patiently. Suddenly a smirk sprang to his lips.

"Yukina? Imagine seeing you here."

Immediately the boy's eyes sprang open, straightening from his position against the wall so quickly you didn't have time to dodge his incoming head.

"Itai…" You breathed, rubbing your head as you picked yourself from the floor, glaring at the red head. "like a brick"

"Yeah, that's pretty much Kuwabara for you. A dumb brick" Yusuke commented, a grin turning his lips, as Kuwabara's head swung from side to side, searching for the "Yukina" girl. You couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Have you eaten yet? Kurama probably left to make breakfast, it should be ready by now."

You nodded in agreement, although you were partially sure that breakfast was nowhere near done, and Kurama would be off with Hiei-teme as you had resorted to calling him in your mind.

"Kuwabara, Koenma said to check into the infirmary. We'll meet you in the kitchen.

"Oka- Owww" he groaned.

'_Baka' _was the last thought that left your mind as you wandered off, following closely behind your team leader that you, surprisingly, didn't seem to hate.

You grinned contently munching on your popcorn as you felt Yusuke hot glare on the side of your face.

* * *

"Can I change the channel now" He growled angrily, his eye twitching slightly. You glanced at him through the corner of your eye, then popped another handful of popcorn into your mouth.

"If you _really_ want" You smirked in return, gaze fixed on the t.v screen as you watched the cute little andrex puppy wrap itself in yet another real of O so soft tissue.

He didn't fall for it this time, although he was quite happy to allow Kuwabara to flick the channel over to some sort of wrestling channel. The popcorn crunched in her hand, her eyes narrowing on the back of the idiot as he yelled excitedly at the screen. The smash of the vase against his head was enough to tear his gaze from the flashing images.

"What the f-" His sentence was cut short as yet another vase smashed into his head, a direct blow to his face. You smiled.

"Kuwabara, can you kindly change the channel back. I was watching that."

"Y-yeah, of course" he stammered in confusion, the way in which you had caused the vases to hit him without moving from your spot on the couch at a total loss to him.

'_Yusuke will probably explain the properties of telekinesis to him later_' you thought as you settled further into the couch, watching as yet another advert played on the t.v.

"Vase?" Yusuke whispered besides you in disbelief, probably trying to figure out why you had only attacked him with pillows.

"Don't get the wrong idea Urameshi, you thanked me for making breakfast, whereas he" You jabbed an accusing finger at Kuwabara, "Had five servings, belched then walked off."

"Bitter much" He retorted with a slight chuckle. It stopped when he saw the angry glimmer in her eyes. He quickly changed the subject. "the show started, do you want me to change the channel?"

"Hn" You shrugged, raising yourself from your seat, "popcorns finished already, and I need to go train."

"To succeed Hiei…" He recalled your promise last night, causing you to bristle slightly.

"Yeah, something like that… I'm going to train in the garden. If it's asked I have gone to the mall"

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows at your lie, but shrugged, switching the channel to the wrestling show. You smiled as you exited the house.

* * *

You danced gracefully through the high grass, the blades of your butterfly knives, seeming merely to graze the green stems, though each would flutter gently to the floor, until you were stood in a large clearing, breathing only slightly quicker than when you had began 8 hours ago.

"Unarmed" you breathed to yourself

Twirling the hilts in your hands you struck them into the into the earth, forcing your spirit energy through the blades. The grace crackled with static electricity, mounds raising up from the floor steadily contorting until they you were surrounded by hundreds of green, faceless figures.

"Attack!"

You flipped backwards as two of them lunged at you, sweeping out with your leg as you landed in a crouched position, knocking the grass creature's legs from beneath him, literally, as it fell back to the floor. It took les them a moment for it to adjust itself however, a rising mound, once more forming into the shape of a man.

You smirked, eyes glistening in apprehension.

A round house kick onto your feet took out two grass beings before you, and they exploded in the air, concealing the follow up attack from their comrades. You blocked just in time, which caused you to skid away from your weapons, though it didn't really matter, you wouldn't have been able to use them anyway. Instead this part of your training was hand-to-hand, regenerative opponents who never grew tired, a constant challenge. The thrill was almost enough for you to wet yourself. Four hours straight you fought, only stopping when your attention was diverted to the woodland around you.

You somersaulted over the attacking grass men, fingers curling about the hilt of your daggers as you drew the from the earth, launching one towards one of the surrounding trees whilst the other blocked the projectile weapon heading in your direction.

A muted thud in the distance caused you to smirk and you happily set off to see what foolish demon you had killed.

* * *

"And this is where you explain why demons are trying to kill me!" The blatant anger in your voice caused each of the boys to simultaneously stop what they were doing, turning their gaze to you as you dropped the dead demon on the living room floor.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in confusion as his eyes trailed over the features of the dead demon.

It was male, his long wavy black hair rippling over a tanned brown face. He was well built yet still held the sleekness of a gymnast, dancer even. His eyes, glazed and petrified open, were a deep purple, a thin ring of silver circling about his pupils. All about the mans body, were black and crimson tribal markings, seeming to be burnt into his dark flesh.

Hiei was the first to voice his opinion with a simple grunt, turning back to the window he had been gazing out of before her disruption. Followed by Kuwabara, who laughed hard as Yusuke explained, a smile tugging his lips.

"You see, Rain, this is normal round here. Little demons turning up looking to take on team Urameshi in order to brag about it in Makai. None have ever made it back alive. This is just another weak demon who got what it deserved, it was targeting anyone in particular, it just happened to see you first."

Your eye twitched as you heard out his explanation, your eyes glancing between him and the chortling Kuwabara.

"Another weak demon…" You growled in anger when he had finished. "BAKA!"

Your telekinesis acted on its own, hurling a stunned Kuwabara into the unsuspecting Urameshi.

"Now _Kurama_ why is an _A-class_ demon is trying to kill me." You yelled continuing to batter the two boys together.

"I-I've no idea" He stated, crouching beside the dead body. "I don't even think it's A-class, his spirit energy has yet to fade from his remains, he was probably more powerful than that. How in the hell did you manage to kill him?"

You stopped your mental attack abruptly, eyes flittering across the room to Hiei, who had perked up at this statement, watching Kurama intently. His gaze then turned to you, causing your eyes to widen as you threw up multiple mind blocks in an attempt to keep the obvious examination at bay.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me if you can get pacifier face to explain what the hell is going on."

With that you quickly turned on your heels, stepping over a groaning mound of Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Dude…" You breathed, "That sounds soo wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Short Explaination: In this you will use some Korean (this may not be a good idea 'cos I aint actually Korean, but it authenticates the story) I will put the translation of the word in these ((---)) brackets

Oh yeah and Hiei is normal boy height in the whole story, it just makes it easier.

On with the story!!!!

**Chapter 3**

"Pabo!((stupid))" You berated yourself as you paced the floor of your room, biting at your nails. "Pabo! Pabo! PABO!"

The mirror sat on your vanity shattered as you screamed your frustration, mentally and physically venting your anger at yourself. You knew however, that this was no use, instead of wasting energy yelling, pacing, and destroying random objects with your mind, you should have been focusing on the mental blocks you had thrown up in order to keep Hiei out.

At their best, your blocks were still weak against Hiei's influence, that was why you always threw up more than one, possibly ten, but he seemed to manage fine again. They were weakest at night, when your mind went off elsewhere, and you needed to conserve your energy, but that wasn't your immediate thought at that moment.

"Damn, Damnit! This is all the diaper baka's fault" You screamed. You stormed into the bathroom, angrily twisting the bath's tap up to full blast, before pouring in a whole bottle of therapeutic bubble bath.

A chill breeze on your back, caused you to bristle, eyes widening as another factor came into count, screaming through your mind. You had forgotten to shut the window.

"I think we should talk"

You spun on your heels, eyes locking on the boy stood before you as he stared emotionlessly into your grey eyes. You growled.

"I don't"

"How did you kill it"

"Lucky shot"

"Really"

"Hiei, get out of my room"

Your gaze darkened, your fingers flickering from nervousness and anticipation. He noted them, smirking as he stepped forward, causing you to incline your head upwards.

"Make me…"

"Hiei…"

Again he stepped forward, until you had no choice but to stare at the nape of his neck, your eyes wide with fear, and confusion as his hand rose to caress your cheek.

"no…" you shook your head, your brow furrowing as his other hand slid down your arm.

"NO!" your hands pressed against his torso, a wave of spirit energy pulsating through the room as he flew across the room, his head catching on the sill of the window. You shock as you pointed an accusing finger at the stunned demon.

"I WILL succeed you! I WILL!" you fought the tears, running from the room at a speed even he could not pinpoint. You didn't care that you had given it all away, he would have found out anyway. If you had let him continue his gentle touches, he would have eventually melted your defences, pried the truth from your unwilling mind, you just saved him the hassle.

* * *

He didn't move, even after she had left, somehow he couldn't bring himself to.

He had known what he was doing. His touches, his caresses, would all bring him what he wanted.

He never expected that though, the force in which she had thrown him across the room, thrown him out of her mind.

It all made sense now.

"_Then I will have to train harder, until I succeed you…"_

In the beginning, he had never fully understood why she sought to kill him.

The time they had spent together in the company of thieves, formed a silent bond between Rain and Hiei, both silently glad of each other's presence. she had told him everything and he had listened contently offering quiet looks of encouragement.

"Oppa ((older brother))" She had called him, and he had smirked. She was to fill his place as the younger sister he had never known, and she was content with that place in his heart… anyone's heart.

So why…

"_Why… even with his sword…WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!"_

His numbing mind almost partially remembered the night he had left in search of the sword, in search of his _real_ sister. Part of him even, could still feel the tears she had cried into his back as she clutched at his waist.

"_Please don't go. You can't leave me here…"_

He had pried her fingers from about him, gently yet briskly, as he turned to her, a miniscule smile tugging at the corners of his lips

"_See you around, kid."_ Then he had taken off at full speed, leaving not so much as a dust trail for her to follow him. Yet still he heard her calling after him.

"_Oppa! You can't go! You can't leave me here alone!"_

"Hiei? Where's Rain? I thought she was going to sleep."

Hiei's gaze slowly steeled as he rose it to meet the eyes of his red haired demon comrade. He grunted, picking himself off the floor.

"She went out ffor air."

"You let her go out? _Alone?_"

"She can obviously take care of herself."

"Well if you see her, tell her Koenma needs to speak to her, immediately."

"Hn"

"Gesekki ((son of a bitch))" You growled, lobbing another smooth rock at the lakes surface.

This had been the first place you had managed to escape to when you were younger, a small grove under the shaded boughs of spirit world's forestry. It contained happy memories.

Sure, being dragged back to confinement by large ogres in tiny white lab coats was _happy_ (amusing: yes, happy: no) but it still contained that sense of freedom you had found there those seven years ago.

Unlike seven years ago, however, you wasn't happy. Angry, violated and nauseous would better describe how you were feeling right then.

With an agitated huff you settled on a boulder, running your fingers back through your hair.

"Who the hell does he think he is! Why the hell does _he have _to know everything!"

The flesh on your cheek tingled, your eyes widening slightly as our heart pounded at your chest.

_**His hand rose to caress your cheek…**_

the palm of your hand connected sharply with your cheek causing you to wince. You had only intended a distraction from the memory, from the feel of his soft fingers against your skin, but now, as it coupled with the pain, you realised you had only made it worse.

"Jin'cha! ((Really!))" you yelled, mindlessly slamming your palm against the boulder before clutching it to your chest protectively.

"Appo ((it hurts))" you whimpered.

It was getting worse, not only the tingly pain in your cheek, but the whole situation. Once more you were falling into the deadly trap, setting yourself up for yet another rejection. You knew you should have given up, should have gotten out whilst you had the chance, but something wouldn't let you.

"I will succeed him," A deep calming breath as you closed your eyes, blocking out the pain, blocking out the whole world.

"I must"

* * *

"Start babbling baby"

You felt Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes widen behind you as they watched fascinated, and you almost thought you heard an awe full gasp coupled with a mesmerised- "it actually comes out?"- You smirked.

"Rain, I would appreciate it if you would give me back my pacifier."

"I'm sure I would appreciate it more if you explained why an A-Class demon tried to kill me this morning."

The baby shuffled uncomfortably under your gaze, his eyes flittering to a document on his desk.

Eyes widened in horror when they fell upon a large snapshot of yourself in the arms of a plain faced Kurama, underneath an even bigger caption of 'BOUNTY' in bold lettering.

"You have got to be kidding me!" You screamed, fingers grappling the paper. "A fucking **BOUNTY**!"

Your eyes flashed red as you glared at the toddler at his desk, a tense smile on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

He yelped as he was hoisted into the air, and flung effortlessly across the room. You growled angrily when Kurama jumped into his path of trajectory, taking the brunt of what was meant to be the babies impact. You were beside him in seconds, grasping your knives tightly in your hands as you steadily rose it above your dazed victim.

"You should know when to stay out of things Kitsune" You sneered, eyes flashing menacingly as you plunged in down towards the baby's unguarded ch-

Cool steel at your neck halted your progress, halted your revenge as you glanced sidelong to meet a searing red gaze. You smirked.

"Remove your blade Hiei. I promise I will not harm your Kitsune. Let me only take my revenge, our revenge… free us even."

The steadiness of his hold wavered the strength slackened only slightly before his eyes narrowed on you.

"Bi, Hajima ((Stop Rain))"

Your eyes widened in shock, your feet giving way beneath you as you fell to the floor.

You didn't feel the burning pain as the blade sheered off the a layer of skin from your neck, nor hear Yusuke call out in the back ground, cursing at Hiei for hurting you. All you could see was red disappointment.

You were almost getting used to that, that gaze, and that hurt you more than anything. Troubled you more than the fact that Kuwabara was carrying your limp body down to the infirmary, his hand securely placed on your butt.

Yes, it was definitely getting worse.

* * *

A week later found you lying on your back, the top of your head brushing lightly against your favourite blue haired companion, as you gingerly thumbed the deep black choker about your neck. It was to be a scar… when it healed properly.

"I want out"

"Out of what?"

"Out of Team Urameshi, out of spirit world. I don't care, I'm not staying in this house any more. I'll kill someone if I stay here any longer."

"Hmm"

You rested your head on your arm as though they were a pillow, your eyes drinking in the blueness of the midday sky.

Her hair smelt like strawberries, maybe that's why you hate their smell. What rare you strawberries you saw in Makai, smelt artificial, rotten almost, compared to the richness of her hair.

You breathed in deeply, letting out a tired yet content sigh.

"Aunni ((Older sister)), I don't think your taking me seriously…"

"I'll see what I can do Bi ((Rain)), but you know that stunt you pulled, freaked Koenma out, as well ass pissed him off to no extent."

"Hn"

"Could you quit talking in Hiei dialect! You're always ranting on about how much you hate him, and know you won't stop hn'ing!"

You smiled slightly as you suppressed the "Hn" forcing its way to your lips. It was true though, in the past seven days, you had become more resentful and antisocial towards your team mates, bar Yusuke and Botan.

After your teensy tantrum, Kuwabara had grown to scared to cross you. It was like;

"_Kuwabara pass the salt"_ and he would reply in a voice close to hyperventilation; "_Hai! Immediately! Of course."_ And then when you would reach to take it, he would _visibly_ flinch.

Kurmam, in your opinion, wass to annoying to watch let alone talk to. Yes, you agree, everyone should have their fair share of manners, but he was ridiculous. You even told him so, receiving a polite smile, and he still offered to take your plate to the kitchen.

Hiei… was still Hiei, and you avoided him as diligently as possible.

Yusuke was having Keiko problems, and you silently offered that Keiko, _was_ the problem. Yet another person who had been placed on your hit list, right under the bold, jagged lettering of Hiei's name.

How could there be as irritatingly bossy and self-righteous a person?

'_Well if there's one person at one end of the spectrum, it was only right that there should be one on the other' _You had thought to yourself. But what was the likeliness that they would both be found under the same roof as you? It only made sense that God was out for the bounty on your head also.

You let out a tired yawn, allowing your eyes to close as the heat of the beating sun bore down on your bare flesh. Subconsciously, you pulled at the bandage secured tightly about your arm.

"Are you going to tell me what happened there, or are you gonna stop itching at it every five minutes."

"Huh?"

"Your arm."

"You only just noticed?"

"No, I assumed you didn't want others listening in on your explaination."

A smile tugged at your lips. She hadn't forgotten anything about you. Yourr likes, dislikes all seemed stored in some sort of database in her mind.

"You really did miss me didn't you aunni"

"Ne yes, now stop digressing."

A chuckle caught in your throat causing you to wince as you strained the healing wound on your neck. Sure it was a week since the incident, but you were a slow healer.

You raised your arm above your head, squinting up at the white bandage cast about your arm, from just above your elbow to your wrist. You frowned.

"It's a defect, with my human form."

"Huma form?" you could almost hear the frown of confusion in his voice and allowed a chuckle of irony to pass through your lips as you placed it back behind your head.

"Yup. The great Koenma got me all wrong. I was a youkai all along."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry it took so ong to upload this one. My mum has banned me from this site, so at the moment, I'm uploading quickly whilst she isn't in. I'll upload all the ones I've written so far and get back to it as soon as possible. SORRY!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Short Explaination: This is gonna be a short one about your life. You will explain everything that needs to be explained, so that chapter five, when you start the missions and… other stuff, you will understand certain things.

Okay? Okay

It's gonna be short. Sorry if it's boring.

On with the story!!!

**Chapter 4**

You glared heatedly at the group as you crossed your arms over your chest, eyes narrowing on a certain someone.

"As it is one of the conditions for me to get out of the damn place. I will now tell you what you've all been _dying_ to know" You growled, sarcasm dripping off each of your words in buckets.

Yeah, Botan had talked to him, diaper face, and yeah, he was pissed with you. How else could you explain the fact that you were standing there, "centre stage" or so to speak, readying yourself to tell your life story. This wasn't even the worst of it.

"Okay. Sit tight, no questions. This session is me talk you listen, if you miss it, you miss it. Ready"

"Just a min-"

"Good. I was adopted by a couple in South Korea at birth, and was brought up by them until the age of nine when my powers first manifested. No they didn't die.

They brought me back to Japan in order to meet my mother, obviously they had a few questions. When we arrived in Japan, they were hit by a semi-"

"I thought you said they didn't die"

Yusuke yelped as a nearby rubber pelted him in the eye.

"And I thought I said, no interruptions, and I meant they didn't die yet, back on track. I eventually found my way to the named address only to be told by the Landlady that moved out two years after my birth." You noted the slight furrow of Kurama's brow and stored it in your mind. It was not often the fox displayed random emotions across his face, so the frown _had_ to mean something.

"It was then I was approached by Koenma's men approached men who, as it seems, didn't understand the meaning of the words – 'My mum aid don't follow strangers'. Anyways, we fought, spirit energy against spirit energy obviously. I was only nine and was not super-fucking-girl. Eventually I lost what little control of my powers I had and the force of it caused me to blackout.

I woke up in confinement, wherein I stayed for two merry years- note sarcasm- I probably would have killed myself had it not been for Botan.

Blah, blah escaped to Makai where I ran into a group of thieves-"

"Ah! Oh! That's where you met Hiei right?"

You stared through an excited Kuwabara who seemed to be enjoying your story, however matter-of-factly you were explaining it, and your eyes met Hiei's steel gaze.

Your eyes narrowed, and the boy's weren't even sure if the snarl on your lips signalled a yes or no.

"Hn" He smirked.

If ever you wanted to pummel someone, he would always, _always_ be the one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Short explanation: Okay, this is an elaborated version of your with Hiei. It is a memory, NOT what you told T.U. It'll be written in 3rd person.

Also, to my understanding, Hiei was a telepath before the Jagan eye, it only enhanced his powers. Therefore he is a telepath in this one.

means mind talk

means long mind talk not stopping until you see the next +++

On with the story!!!

**Chapter 5**

He frowned lightly at her question, his eyes focused on his fatigued form, as she wavered slightly in the cool breeze.

He had cut her a lot more today, and blood seeped heavily from her wounds.

It took him but a moment to compose himself, his features banking over as he turned from her.

"We should get back, demons will be attracted to the scent of your blood, and you are to weak to fight."

She didn't move, her eyes narrowing on the back of his head as her fists clenched tightly, nails lightly piercing into the flesh of her palms.

"Why? What did I do? What did I say? Or is it really just me? A disgusting baka ningen that you have to put up with, that you have to trai-"

"I don't!"

Her eyes widened, widened at the fact that he had answered, let alone with emotion. She didn't feel her legs give way beneath her, nor did she hear the words he breathed as her vision clouded over.

"I don't hate you…"

He waited for her to answer, but was met only with silence. Anger flared through him as he turned back to face him, but his face fell as he was met with the sight of the unconscious girl sprawled across the grass. He was by her side within seconds brushing her short fringe from her clammy forehead. Her brow furrowed, her body struggling to function, to push herself away from his hands.

"Hajima ((stop))… Hajima…"

Her breathing was laboured, the blood from her wounds ebbing as she found herself on the last strings of her life.

"Shit" He pushed fire into his fingers, watching the blood dry and clog as her ran them over her multiple wounds. It had never been this bad before, but-

An agonised scream raked through her body as she clutched at her stomach, tears spilling from her closed eyes.

"Kill it…" She whimpered, "Please. Please! Kill it!"

Hiei's eyes widened in horror as he processed the meaning of her words, the placing of her hands. Shakily his fingers rose to the high collared jacket she had insisted on wearing ever since her 11th birthday less than eleven months ago.

The black and blue mark glared back angrily at him and as he rose his hand o test its freshness, she whimpered once more.

"Kill it…" Her arms fell limply to her sides her movement deathly still, but the slight whisper of air through her lips told him that she was with him… barely. He nodded silent reassurance as he once more pushed fire to his hands placing them on her stomach.

"I will…"

5 month into her pregnancy, Rain had a miscarriage, the baby dissolving in her womb. She was barely 12 years old.

He trailed her closely after the incident, and was thoroughly content that she was unconscious during his favour, for this reason, she didn't remember much of that evening.

She had healed rather quickly after, her blood cells rejuvenating, scars nowhere in sight, which had him slightly contemplating whether she was truly a ningen after all. Those frail creature's would have taken over 3 months to recuperate from such an onslaught on their bodies.

It was during these moments of observation, however, that she noticed all those give away signs.

Whenever she was sat about the fire and certain members of the group took their seats beside her, her eyes would widen slightly, and she would politely excuse herself, the thoughts in her mind running along the lines of fear and escape.

Another was the constant flinch she seemed to give off when approached, when given food, when talked to, when a hand was raised besides her.

He growled in disgust, the only person she didn't seem to have a problem with, was him, which meant…

He growled again.

"Are you going to attack or not?"

He stared at her through blank eyes, the thoughts running through his mind never expressing on his face as he sheathed his katana.

"No. We need to talk."

"So you do, actually _talk_. I mean not 'hn', but talk"

"Hn" He reiterated, a smirk tweaking his lips before he blinked back the slight trace of humour in his eyes. "It's about what you said yesterday"

He noted the tense of her body, the slight gulp that signalled her distress as he approached. She clutched her weapons in readiness of a defence. She was surprised, yet pleasantly relieved when he passed by not even slightly raising his finger.

_**+I don't hate you+**_

His voice echoed in her mind and her lips twitched up into a momentary smile.

"You fooled me"

The next two weeks they became close to inseparable, Hiei taking up a visible sleeping position beside her tent to warn off any late-callers whilst Rain was seen constantly trailing after him, bugging him to train with her.

She confided in him about her life, bar the camp activities she had been forced into. Something's she felt she could never tell him, no matter how close they got.

When she first called him 'oppa ((Older bro))', she had to explain what it was; that she only used Korean titles for those she trusted, those she looked up to. He had smiled/smirked and replied in same with her Korean name "Bi" to which she had frowned then punched his shoulder playfully when she realised he had picked it from her mind.

When they had parted that evening, she worked on blocking her mind. It was slightly ironic that his was only image that calmed her mind into not thinking .

Let's say he was rather amused when he tried to enter her mind the next morning to find himself, grinning in return.

"How long did it take you to come up with that image." He smirked. She chuckled, drawing her fingers through her hair before placing her index finger on the idle side of his mouth, raising it slightly.

"Not long." She smiled.

Hiei was too stunned to reply. He could hardly remember the last time someone had touched him. The last time he had _allowed_ someone to touch him. He frowned.

"Bi..."

But she wasn't listening, her eyes had widened, her gaze focused on the finger still tugging at his lip. Her soft skin caressing his smooth flesh.

Her mind block faltered, all at once her thoughts invade his mind.

_+++What am I doing? Move the finger! Move the DAMN finger!"_

I can't... I know I should but... I don't want t- 

_Want? You can't tell me you want him! You must surpass them all. WE will not depend on them forever! You can't depend on anyone!!!_

I want to- 

_How can you want that after what they did to you? Huh!_

He's not like them... He- 

_DO you want him to __**hold**__ you, __**kiss **__you, all the while thinking of __**them!**_

_**No. I won't think of them. I'll think of him, what he's done for me, who he is.**_

_You don't even know who __**he**__ is!_

I know all I need to- +++ 

Hiei took her hand in his, placing it back at her side as she watched in confusion.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed, his face struck with the first intense emotion she had seen him portray. Sorrow.

He was gone in a blur, and by the time she had processed what had happened he was already at the camp.

She ran, stumbling, gasping for breath all the way.

What she found brought her to tears.

"Oppa?"

He didn't stop, nor register your cry as you ran after him, tears running down your face, streaking through the dirt the clung effortlessly to your skin.

"Oppa..." You felt him tense as your arms coiled about his waist and you pressed your face into his back.

"Please don't go. You can't leave me here..."

_**+I have to go+ **_He breathed back mentally, aware of the eyes watching your every move, waiting.

_**+I'm sorry Bi... My sister, my real sister, she needs me. I can reach her, I know how to reach her, but I need the sword. I'll come back for you then. I promise I'll come back for you.+**_

Gently he pulled at the fingers, entwined into the fabric of his shirt, turning in your embrace as he attempted to mirror the image you had portrayed in your mind. You cried harder.

"See you around kid."

In the minutes it had taken him to disappear from your life, another was beside you, grinning smugly at your apparent distress.

"Now that, that distraction's out of the way. It'll be business as usual."

You flinched when he extended his hand towards you, and though you anticipated the blow that was to come next, you mad no attempt to dodge it. Instead you let it knock you to the floor, let the pain sober you from the sorrow as you stared into the distance, imagining Hiei speeding back to beat on the man who had laid his hand upon you, or better, take you with him.

_+Oppa! You can't go!+_ You yelled mentally, hoping against hope that your thoughts would reach him.

"You can't leave me here alone!"

A year later, they were all gone, reduced to the cinders of your rage.

Little miss "Ningen Bitch" as they had taken to calling you had finally had enough , had extracted her revenge on her "comrades" and found out something very entertaining.

"This is more than I wished for" She breathed hungrily as you tore off the bottom of your white tank top, gingerly wrapping it about the blue flame- that seemed to engulf her arm, yet felt almost cool and caressing- your crimson gaze focused on the makeshift bandage as a crocked smirk flittered over your features.

On your 15th birthday, you were free.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Short explanation: Remember the last chapter was not said out loud , Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara do not know about it. Nor does Hiei know that you were the one who killed the thieves (though you have told them at the beginning of this chapter).

Also, a heads up; One of your powers are telepathy. Sorry if I confuse you --::

Ah... At the end... please pretend it's possible --::

On with the story!!!

**Chapter 6**

"Why did you kill them?"

"Pay as you go Kuwabara, loads of people kill... people, demons, animals. The only difference is I got paid." You pulled at the lower lid of your eye, poking your tongue out mockingly.

"Not them, I understand the work of an assassin. Why did you kill your team, Hiei's team. Why did you kill the ones who took you in?"

Your face stiffened, your eyes narrowed.

"They annoyed me."

Immediately, your dagger flew at Kurama's neck, the fox's eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell are you d-"

"Stay out of this Yusuke." Yousnarled, advancing on the black clad boy who met your gaze with disinterest.

_+I would advise you Hiei, to stop talking about me behind my back. The consequence could be grave+_

_+What are you talking about Onna+_

_+I will not play games with you any longer, Hiei+_

You mind pressed the blade closer to Kurama's neck when you noticed the slight movement of his hand towards the back of his head.

_+I do not wish to hurt you Kurama. But I will if I must+_

I took a moment for a reply, but when Kurama openly stated his reply, you smirked in satisfaction.

"I will not pry any further" You nodded in appreciation, summoning the knife backto it's holster.

"I will now inform you of my strengths and weaknesses."

(I am not good with description, I will try and upload a pic of what they look like but until then;

you have short white hair, you wear a black LOW "V" neck, one sleeved tshirt that reveals your chest bindings- which are basically bandages tightky wrapped about your chest. You wear a dog collar and army tag about your neck, and your wearing a wrap about skirt with form fitting shorts.

!!At the moment you are still wearing the bandage about your arm!! )

"This is my true form" she smiled smugly, flicking your now short hair over your shoulder, your watchful gaze noting the surprise in each boy's features.

"Koenma has obviously informed you that I am human, which is obviously not true. Many of the testing I underwent, came back anomolyptic (my word apparently??) therefore he marked me in as a human with heighten spiritual awareness. A smarter, cuter version of Kuwabara. It was in Makai, I found different."

You winced slightly as a searing pain burned through your arm, and your eyes focused on the bandage about your arm. Gingerly you picked at the fabric, baring the pain as you explained further.

"I am undefined, meaning I am a mixture of youkai, it is the only way in which to explain my power, explain the vast amount of spirit energy that runs throug-"

You gritted your teeth, grasping tightly at your arm as you glared at the white cloth.

"What are you doing onna."

You growled lightly as you turned towards the door.

"I will explain further, outside."

You stepped through the door, closingit lightly as you flickered back into your ningen form, breathing heavily.

"If it tires you to keep that form, why trouble yourself."

You glared openly at the boy perched in the branch above you, eyes focused on the distance as he glided his fingers over the hilt of his katana.

"Shut up Hiei, You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hn. But I'm guessing it has something to do with that bandage."

You gasped as he appears before you, and found yourself shrinking back into the door as his hand closed about your upper arm, fingers reaching to unravel the bandage. You smirked when he winced, withdrawing his fingers.

"What the hell was that Onna"

You didn't answer, smirking darkly as you were engulfed with satisfaction.

One thing he couldn't figure out with his own knowledge, with his relentless prying. Unless...

Your smirk thinned to a look of shock as you registered the slight incline of his head towards yours, the look of intensity in his eyes.

'_Move damn it!'_ Your mind screamed to you, the only reply your body granting you, the nervous twitch of your fingers.

"H-Hiei"

He smirked, lips inches away... centimetres away.

The door clicked open, your weight pulling you back through the door. Hiei's grip tightened about your arm and he winced once more as his hand came in contact with the bandage.

"Rain? Hiei? What are you doing?"

"Baka onna fell over" He answered, pulling you to your feet.

"My name is Rain." You sneered.

"So I may speak your name now?" He smirked again. If he expected you to slap him he never showed it, never signified his anticipation. Instead he continued smirking, his eyes sparkling amusement.

"I do believe we are all outside."

"Hn"

"My power's are as follows;"

they stood about you, forming a disgruntled semi-circle, watching, waiting.

Kuwabara had protested diligently all the way to the clearing they now found themselves in, complaing it was passed lunch and he was hungry. A punding from Yusuke and an acid glare from you silenced him almost immediately, unlike Yusuke's mobile, which seemed to ring every three minutes causing him to curse and diconnect the call. He finally left it next to a boulder, claiming he would retrieve it on the way back.

Kurama and Hiei had trailed through "lazily" at the back communicating with only their eyes, the revelation of your telepathy causing them to resort to another means of secret messages, You could only assume they were talking about you.

_+What do you mean?+_

_+Can't you smell it?+_

_+I have no idea what you're talking about+_

_+You're a fox damn it Kurama. You have to be able to tell+_

_+Her scent is that of a human, it was only right for Koenma to assume so+_

_+She's not- She hasn't the scent of a ningen, nor a Youkai Kurama.+_

_+What?+_

_+It's...It's something different+_

**Sorry it was short but I am currently blocked, and have been for the past two entries . "Igo so vexing." Anyway here is a list of her powers/what she can control;**

**Shadows/light**

**Water/Ice**

**Telepathy/Telekinesis/Reader**

**gomenasai!!! Choesonghamnida!!! ((Sorry in jap and kor))**


End file.
